This Is Me
by Alysha123
Summary: Harry is the half brother of one of the Gundam Pilots that the FRA finds and is rescued. This is his story as he recovers from the abuse and fear. Follow as he fights to show who he is and his standing in the world.
1. Prologue

This is my second story and it goes with my prompt.

I do not have a chapter after his done so it might be updated frequently but not on a schedule.

There most likely will be spelling mistakes and if you tell me I will try to fix them. You can review if you have questions and I'll try to answer them on the next chapter.

I DON'T CARE if you flame me, I'll just ignore it.

 **LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**

This is a crossover of Harry Potter and Gundam Wing/AC. My very first.

You do not have to read gundam wing to understand this story but I would recommend that you read a review of what happens in the anime. I have never actually watched it but I have read a review. This story only happens after the war ends and it only involves the main characters.

You must have a basic understanding of what happens after his parents died until he ages 7. You do not have to read all books because this is an AU. Only understand what happens to the characters after Lily and James are killed.

 **LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**

 **Pairings**

01/02/05 or Heero Yuy/Duo Maxwell/Wufei Chang

03/04 or Trowa Barton/Quatre Winner

Sirius/Remus

Harry is be decided later

 **LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**

 **This is the Prompt!**

 **Harry Potter/ Gundam Wing Crossover**

This is a prompt of a story that I will be writing. I do not care if you take it but please credit me for the prompt.

Harry must be 7 or over ~Accepted Harry will be 7~

Harry must be abused- doesn't matter if it is emotional/sexual/neglect/or physical

~Accepted Harry will be abused emotionally/sexually/physically and neglected~

Harry potter must be the half or full sibling of a preventer agent - must be a pilot-

~Accepted but not telling who~

Harry must be taken in and raised by all the pilots ~Accepted~

He can see and feel auras and telekinesis powers -one or both-

~Accepted, will have both~

Power kicks in when book starts - no background training~Accepted~

Must work on being able to control powers ~Accepted~

Dumbledore can be manipulative, evil or nice

~Accepted Dumbledore will be manipulative~

Sirius must escape Azkaban ~Accepted~

Pilots must be involved with other pilots ~Accepted/ a three-some and a pairing~

Harry must not be with Ginny in any sexual way of his choice ~Totally Accepted~

 **Recommended**

Slash is recommended for Harry ~Accepted, most likely will be an OC~

Relena is recommended to be a little stalkerish but ultimately a good person but a side character ~ Accepted, will be starkerish at beginning~

Ron/Ginny/Hermione/Molly/Dumbledore/ wizarding world bashing

~Accepted all will be bashed~

 **LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**

 **IMPORTANT INFORMATION**

 **Harry Potter was born in 182 AC. The Pilots were born in 172. They were 13 at the time of the Space War. Lily and James died at 26.**

 **LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**

 **Story: This Is Me**

 **Prologue: Characters**

 **Harry - 183 AC - November 2nd**

Harry potter woke up 2 days (this is important for later) after his mama and dada were murdered, to a loud screeched that sounded like padfoot when he changed his fur green and silver. He was forcefully grabbed and pulled into the house from the doorstep and was set in a laundry basket when his aunt lifted him out of the basket to get to the letter under him.

Harry heard his aunt scream when she read the letter and when he heard his uncle stomp down the stairs he turned to look at him. his uncle was very fat and very ugly. His uncle walked over to his aunt and took the letter and read it. After he was finished he turned and looked at him like he was garbage. His uncle talked with him aunt.

"We will keep him. After all it says that it will protect us and we will get 1 thousand dollars (I am Canadian so I'll be using Canadian dollars) a month for looking after him."

"But what about Dudley, I don't want him to get HIS freakishness."

"He won't. Will kept the freak locked up and not let him out unless we have to."

"Ok, but we will keep him in the cupboard under the stairs."

"Yes, and when he gets older, we will start teaching him how he will earn his keep."

 **LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**

 **Sirius - 183 AC - December 14th**

Sirius Black was wondering what he did wrong that fate decided that he needed punishment. Sirius Black is Harry Potter godfather and should have been looking after him but he wasn't because he tried to avenge James and Lily's death. Sirius was thrown in Azkaban by people he thought were his friends. Sirius was lonely because he left his mate to take care of himself. Sirius knew that the ministry closed all his vaults and sealed his will because they didn't want any complications.

Sirius was mated to a werewolf named Remus. He loved Remus and tried to keep him out of the war but was stopped by him saying he could take care of himself. Sirius heard the guards come and he played the insane prisoner that they thought he was. As the guards walked pass Sirius started to feel coldness in his body and felt that he could never be happy again. 'dementors' he thought and turned into his dog form. Sirius had a secret. He was an angimus in the form of a grim.

Sirius had found out that animals didn't feel dementors as they have different types of feelings. Sirius knew that one day he would get out and clear his name and he would do it sane. Sirius got comfortable and started to plan. (1).

 **LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**

 **Remus - 184 AC - March 1st**

Remus is a werewolf because his father angered the alpha Fernier Gray back. A little known fact that alpha's can only turn submissive wolves. Remus is bonded to Sirius Black and he missed him terribly as he was lonely and oppressed because of what he was and who he bonded.

Remus knew that Sirius would be mad that he didn't have Harry but he couldn't get to him because he didn't have a job and was a werewolf. Remus decided that he was leaving the wizarding world for the muggle world after he writes a letter to be given to Sirius if he escapes or gets out. Remus packs and leaves the letter at Gringotts. He will not be back for 12 years.

 **LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**

 **Dumbledore - 182 AC - November 28th**

Dumbledore is said to be the light lord and the best wizard all around because he defeated Gindelwald who was his lover until Dumbdore tried to have him kill all purebloods and have the muggleborns and halfbloods as slaves for them. Gindelwald said no and left him and Dumbledore created the dark lord and placed him in it. Dumbledore defeated him and was hailed a hero.

Dumbledore also created dark lord Voldemort because he didn't let him leave the organize where he was being abused and didn't stop him when he killed Merle and blamed Hagrid. Dumbledore thought that he could handle him after he became a dark lord so the wizarding world would bow to him and beg him to lead them on the right path. But by the time he started to take him down Voldemort had already found a way to stop him from being killed.

Dumbledore couldn't take a chance of dying so he made a false prophecy and implanted memories and had Voldemort go after the Potter to kill them all and had set a trap so that when he killed the child the spell would kill him in the essence of an explosion of backlash. hat he didn't expect was for the child to still be alive and Voldemort to be dead never to come back. Dumbledore decided to make it seem that Harry had killed Voldemort but he was coming back so that he had to go to his aunt and uncles so that he wouldn't be in danger of being killed by death eaters or Voldemort.

Dumbledore had made sure that the Potters will was sealed and wasn't to be read until Harry was 11 and introduced to the magical world. Dumbledore couldn't become his magical guardian because Sirius was until Harry went to Hogwarts. Dumbledore wouldn't see Harry Potter again until he was 12 and was out of his reach.

 **LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**

 **The Pilots - 186 AC - March 29th**

The pilots were finally done with the war between the Colonies and Earth and have destroyed there gundams and were finally starting their lives full of peace.

Heero Yuy - Age 14 - Born on L1

Heero Yuy, Pilot 01, the perfect soldier or Hee-chan was very tired. He had just got back from a mission and only wanted to sleep after he got back but he was kidnapped by the braided baka- **IDIOT-** to eat dinner. Wufei was cooking and Quatre was on the phone with his company while Trowa was holding him while talking to Catherine on the phone. Duo was setting the table and singing a song. Quatre and Trowa hung up and Wufei put the food on the table. They all sat down and had a fulling meal. Heero went to bed after a shower.

Heero Yuy had no idea who his parents were nor did he want to, for he had been abandoned at only 3 months. The only thing that he knew was that he was born out of wedlock and that his mother was only 15 at the time of his birth. Heero became a soldier at 13 and had finished the war at 14. Heero had been the apprentice of Black Cat ~ anybody who knows who this is will get a cookie~ and had been experimented on by Doctor J at 9 after Black Cat had been killed.

Heero had a crush on Duo Maxwell and Wufei Chang. He wouldn't do anything because he knew that nobody wanted to be with an emotionless person like him. Heero heard his phone ring and as he picked it up he saw who it was and quickly through the phone at the wall. All the other pilots heard it and came running in only to turn red seeing as heero wasn't wearing anything except a towel. Heero told them as they questioned him that it had been Relena calling him. They all left and Heero put on Pajamas and fell asleep.

Duo Maxwell - age 15 - Born on L2

Duo Maxwell, Pilot 02, Deathsquife, braided-baka or the Maxwell demon was born on January 13, 172 AC. He was abandoned on L2 and never wanted to know why or who did it because he felt that if they abandoned him than they don't get to know him. Duo had grown up on the streets and had been taken in by the Maxwell church and had grown his hair out since, it now reaches the bottom of his hips when out and middle of his back braided. Duo believes that if you do something you should be honest and never lie.

Duo was in love with Heero and Wufei but he wouldn't tell them because he knew that nobody would very like to date a street urchin. Duo had run into Heero's room when he heard something hit the wall. He turned beet red when he saw that Hee-chan was naked and only covered by a towel. Duo had mad when he heard that Relena wouldn't leave Hee-chan alone even after the war. Duo left with the other so Hee-chan could rest and he got his drawing things and started drawing the other pilots with their gundams. Duo was a very wonderful drawer and he drew things that meant a lot to him.

Trowa Barton - Age 14 - Born L3

Trowa Barton, Pilot 03, Nanashi, Tro-tro was happy, he didn't have to be a traitor, didn't have to kill anymore and he could be with his lover Quatre all he wants. Trowa was an acrobatic and he loved it because he could be who he wanted and he was hidden. Trowa was holding Quatre while they watched a movie when he heard a crash coming from Heero's room. Trowa was blushing at seeing him naked and pulled Quatre out when they found out what happened.

Trowa didn't know who his parents are but he didn't remember then so he didn't want to know them and then know that he disappointed them by being who he was. Trowa had been in love with Quatre since he meets him at age 13 when he tried to kill him. He had surrendered and had stayed with him for the rest of the war and then they lived together with the other pilots and he had asked Quatre on a date and the rest is as they say history.

Quatre Winner - Age 15 - Born on L4

Quatre Winner, Pilot 04, Quat, Master Quatre is the leader of the pilots because he can control Heero, Duo and Wufei and Trowa listens to him. Quatre had 29 sisters and was the heir of W.E.I. company because he was the only male. Quatre was smart like all of the other pilots and had created the Zero system that makes the pilot insane, because it says all the possibilities of everything while it is on.

Quatre was watching a movie, enjoying being held by his lover hen the crash of something and a blast of fear and anger by his space heart. Quatre had the ability of feeling emotions and hearing his most cherished thoughts but he could block them out but by doing it he felt empty and claustrophobic as he felt closed off. Quatre blushed red as he felt everyone's emotion and his own. He had fell in love with Trowa when they first meet and had felt his determination. Quatre had felt Trowa's emotion when he asked him out and had loved him even more.

Wufei Chang - Age 15 - Born on L5

Wufei Chang, Pilot 05, Wuffers, Fei-Fei had been loved by his parents and had been the heir of the Chang family. He had married a warrior and had not loved her because he was gay and had told his parents that but they didn't care as they knew that the heir had to have a wife and produce an heir. His marriage had ended hen his wife was killed piloting a gundam as she wanted to protect her home. He had baridied her in a meadow. He piloted the Gundam and took revenge on the ones that killed her.

Wufei knew that he loves Heero and Duo but knew that nobody wants to love used goods. Wufei was reading a large book but heard a crash and ran with them only to turn a cherry red at seeing Heero naked. He left with the rest of them and returned to his book. Wufei had meet Heero when he tried to kill him and he meet Duo with Quatre when they left on a mission together.

Their life would never be the same when they turn 17 or 18 and the 2nd space war already happened.


	2. Chapter 1

Hello, thank you everyone for favouriting or following my story.

 **This is for Camilla for getting my question right. So you get a cookie, please join the dark side.**

So if you flame me, I still won't be. If you hate my stories than you should stop reading it. **: p**

 **LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**

I forgot to put this on my last story but... I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR GUNDAM WING/AC. If I did than the pilots would never be with girls and Harry Potter would be with Draco Malfoy or Severus Snape. But not in this story.

 **LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**

Pairings:

Trowa/Quatre

Heero/Duo/Wufei

Harry's will be decided later!

Warnings: Slash, lemons, Emotional Abuse, Physical Abuse and Neglect, Character Death, Fluff, Autism, Polygamy

 **LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**

 **MUST READ:** **Everyone is born with a magic core. The core strengthens between years 1-3 of a child's life. Not everyone can access the core as they don't have any channels for the magic to go through. If a magic child with channels is on** **EARTH** **for 1 year between the years of 1-3 of their life than they will become a wizards or witch as their channels will develop. If a magic child is not then they won't be a wizard or witch, but if they are on** **EARTH** **for a 1 year between 4-5 then they will have a special ability like extra strength or intelligence, etc. If they do not, then they will not have any channels.**

 **LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**

 **Chapter 1: Finding His Way Home**

 **Year - 188 AC**

Trowa Barton was finally thinking that the world would end. He had just been told that the Mariemaia Uprising was because of her grandfather and that she didn't want anything to do with it. Trowa was upset that it was because of a man who wanted revenge for what happened with the actual Trowa Barton. He was walking around the town that he was in.

It was a very small town with maybe 14 thousand people all together. It was famous for their food and unique culture. It was a mixture of British/Chinese and Japanese, it was found on an island on the Pacific Ocean on Earth. Trowa had come down for a meeting that Quatre was attending as he was the Winner heir.

Quatre had once told Trowa that he was the most beautiful person that he has ever seen. Trowa had emerald green eyes, even if you could only see one half of his face, and burgundy red hair.

Quatre to him was the prettiest person he had ever seen. Quatre had honey blond hair and sky blue eyes. One thing about Quatre that nobody knows about is that he could feel other people emotions and if he was close enough to somebody, he could hear their thoughts.

Trowa was walking around town when he heard the alarm that meant that the town as being attacked. He runs towards where his Gundam suit was kept so that he could fight off the attacks.

Trowa had run until he was nearly there when he was a young boy about the age of 4 or 5 but he knew that he was older by the way he held himself and the way he spoke.

Trowa had stopped to give the young boy a hand when he turned and Trowa was stopped in his tracks by the glare that he had on his face. The boy had a Heero worthy glare and he was giving it to a fat man behind Trowa.

Trowa POV

I was surprised by the man as I had seen him earlier that day with Quatre at his meeting. I was just about to leave when I saw something that I didn't want to believe, I saw the kid getting pulled by the arm towards a shelter that was getting overrun by people. I quickly got to my Gundam and had started piloting it.

The battle was bloody as the attackers were used to using civilians as meat-shields. I started attacking them and was soon joined by Quatre in his Gundam. We both used all of our abilities and we almost finished the battle when I saw the boy from earlier getting pushed by some older people looking like a horse and the pig from earlier along with a miniature pig.

I saved the boy by blocking some of the debris with my Gundams hand but some still went through, I thought that the boy was going to die until the debris stopped and floated in front of the boy and gently settled on the ground.

I quickly turn around so that I could concentrate on the battle. Quatre had to go back to the meeting after the battle and I stayed and got out and went to the little boy. As I was walking closer, I saw him get more tense and hold himself more tightly, as if he would run away at the slightest provocation.

I had to get close and as I got on my knees in front of him I saw that he was crying very softly. I slowly, very, very slowly move my arms around him and pick him up. As I get him situated in my arms I see that he very slowly starts to relax was I hold him tightly, when he looks up at me I smile down at him and slowly start to walk towards my hotel room, that I share with Quatre and when we get there I put him down on the couch and I ask, " Do you have any open wounds?"

He shook his head no and I believe him, I sat on the couch and I tell him that it's ok and that if he ever needs help to call this number. I give him my cell phone number and tell him my name and then I bring him back to his family.

As I get back to my hotel room I think that maybe I am doing the wrong thing as he didn't look happy to be going back. I was worried about the look that he got from his family, it looked like they were disappointed that he was there. I couldn't do anything because I was fighting a war, and that I didn't have a place for me.

Quatre finds me looking lost and he tells me, " I can feel your emotions, why are you feeling guilty?"

"I think I did something wrong. I gave a boy that I protect back to his family, but it felt as if they were disappointed that he was alive and he was not happy to go back."

"You did the right thing. The boy was going to end up back with them anyways as he would have been returned, at least he wasn't punished for being late. And after the war, you can find him, then you could save him if he needs it."

"But Quatre he was special. He had powers like yours, he stopped pieces of debris from hitting himself."

"Then we will save him if he needs it or we will train him when we find him."

 **LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**

 **Time Skip - 1 Year**

Year - 189 AC

Duo Maxwell sighed as he propelled himself down a building for a mission for the Preventers, that he and the other pilots joined after the war as part-time workers. Duo was on a mission to find out what the company was actually doing because they had found out that the company was bringing more money in than they were making for selling drills.

Duo propelled down to the offices that held the files, Duo used the laser cutter that he had to open a small hole that he slid in and carefully stepped on the ground so he didn't trigger the lasers and trip wires that were all around the ground.

Duo whispered so that the recorder would hear it, "Hehehehe, this won't keep the Shinigami from finding out all your dirty little secrets."

He got to the files and noticed that they were all paper, he was dumbfounded as he didn't think that anybody would actually have paper copies and not electronic copies.

He pulled out a scanner that could scan something and transfer it to a computer in headquarters. He scanned all the pages and then saw a lab top at the bottom of a false drawer in the president's desk.

He took it out and opened it up and saw a very good security hard drive but Duo wasn't called a Gundam pilot for nothing, he got to work and twenty minute later he had it cracked and was browsing the file and saw a very disturbing image on it. It was of OZ's campaign in the first space war.

Duo got the image out of his head and he started downloading the hard-drive and everything on it. He found a record of all employees, their family and their wages and he noticed that there was a very odd thing about the vice-president, he seemed to be making the most money, even more than the president.

Duo decided to check out the vice-president office and when he did he noticed that there was a computer on the desk, he started it up and hacked it very easily, it had some plans for what seem like weapons. He had enough evidence for the preventers and decided to get out.

When he was leaving he heard somebody walking down the hallway, seemingly like a hippo in the creaking of the wood, he had just got up in the ceiling when the door opened and the hippo walked in.

Duo heard, "That freak, making me forget my jacket, he will be punished for doing it. I will let him have it, as he also forgot the message that I told him. Now what am I supposed to do when the boss asks me for it." Duo heard enough, he waited for the hippo to leave then he got the hell out of there.

Duo got to headquarters in record time, 10 minutes and 13 seconds, he ran into the door and up to the other pilot's offices, he asked then to follow him and they did. After all he didn't usually mess with them when they were working, they all follow him to Lady Une's office and Duo busted through the door and surprised Une into pulling out her gun.

When she saw all of the pilots she frowned and said, "If you do not have a good reason for bursting into my office, you will soon need the hospital."

Duo ignored her in favor of pacing around the room, he kept going even as they all ask him to stop and telling them what he was doing.

He finally said, " You all know that I was on a mission about the drill company that was making too much money. I found that they were making weapons for terrorists and that they left a lot of paper work. I also found out that the vice-president was the main operator as he was making the most money and that he was abusing someone. I heard him talk about giving the 'freak' a lesson for forgetting a message that his boss needed."

"The vice-president is, let me see, ah Vernon Dursley. He had been in the company for about 11 years. Has a wife and 1 son, Petunia and Dudley Dursley, 1 sister, one Marge Dursley, all registered with the FRA. Oh what's this, also had a sister-in-law one Lily Evans, wait Lily Potter. It seems she got married to a James Potter, has a son name Harrison James Sirius Potter. It seems as if Lily and James were killed on Hallowe'en of 183 AC. Their son was never heard of again, but it seems as if he just disappears from thin-air. Oh this is precious, it seems as if he didn't disappear he just got moved and he is with the Dursley's. A neighbor reported seeing a boy cooking and cleaning the house but never leaving to play or go to school." Quatre said as he pulled out his laptop for the information.

As Duo started to pace again his 1-meter-long braid flew around him. Duo had brown hair and amethyst eyes. He was pulled down into in Heero's lap and held there by Heero's arm around his waist. Wufei calmly put his hand on Duo's thigh and started to rub, all the while getting Quatre to find any more information about that family.

Quatre gasped and brought all of our attention to him. He said, "I was looking up information about Lily Potter but found nothing, so I decided to look at her mother and Father. It seems as if her mother was raised in the Leamin Clan."

"So I know that I am not the only one wondering who or what that is?" Duo questioned.

"The Leamin Clan is a group of Polygamists that have been around for about 2 hundred years. They were supposed to be destroyed about twenty years ago in the war. Lily it seems is the daughter of the leader and she and her mother had escaped when she as only 4 years." Heero stated as he took the laptop.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Wufei asked confused.

"If the group gets their hands on the child, they could possibly kill or mind control him." Trowa said.

"Still not seeing the problem here." Duo told them all.

"If they get their hands on the boy we are possibly looking at another war, as the Leamin clan won't like being almost wiped out. Not to mention that the boy is heir to the clan and they would do anything for him." Lady Une decided to add her two cents.

"Ok then we rescue the boy and never let the clan find out about him." Duo said as he got off of Heero's lap.

"No we can't. Not without getting caught and being terrorist's all over again." Quatre said.

"So we can't rescue him, but what about getting the fat pig arrested for abuse of a minor and failing to resister Harrison Potter on the FRA." Wufei said.

"We can but we need to make it seem as if someone reported it not that we were hacking the system, and that we aren't accusing him of abuse." Quatre told them all.

"So we send a message that we had a problem and that their whole family must be retested. And make sure that we say that it is for all 4 of them." Trowa said.

"That could work. Do it now so that it looks like it's not because of the break-in." Heero said.

"Yes, yes, yes. I'll just get the letter sent and there. It's sent and I scheduled it in a week. If they can't get here than they are to phone me and I'll set something up." Lady Une told them.

The pilots nodded and left the room to go home as it was dinner time.

 **LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**

 **Time Skip ~ 3 weeks later**

Heero's POV

After 3 weeks of waiting, we are finally going to save that little boy. I can't get this over with soon enough. Duo had been bugging all of us because he wanted Harry to be safe and away from them.

As I wait for them to get into the building, I saw a cute child walk into the building not looking up from the ground. After him I saw a fat child along with two adults. The male adult grabbed the child and dragged him along with them to the counter to ask for lady Une as she called then there.

I was signaled by the secretary to come forth, as I walk closer I heard the male say to the small child, "Behave freak or you'll get the worse beating of your life."

The child glared at him but I noticed that he didn't look into his eyes. And as the child was opening his mouth, I called out, "Hello, are you the Dursley's?"

"Yes we are. My name is Vernon, this is my beautiful wife Petunia' she's not beautiful, she's ugly as a horse,' and this is my strapping son, Dudley."

"Then who is this?"

"This is my troublemaking nephew, Harrison Potter."

I bend down and look at him and held out my hand. Harrison looks at it and tells him that he doesn't touch people.

I stand and tell them to follow me as my thoughts go to the child, 'Harrison' my thoughts corrected me, and what he said. I take them to Lady Une's office where she and the other pilots are waiting for us.

As I open the door, I hear Harrison gasp and Trowa to get up. As Trowa starts to step towards us, Quatre grips his arm to keep him from walking towards us. I get them all in and as I close the door, I notice that Harrison is slowly inching his way to Trowa.

Harrison gets close enough and lifts his arms in the gesture of wanting to be picked up. Trowa complies and answers the question in all of our eyes, "I meet him a year ago during a battle. I protected him when he was almost killed by the army."

Harrison during this time I notice, he is slowly starting to rock himself in Trowa's arms. I nod to Trowa as he and all the other people notice what Harrison is doing.

I can feel that Vernon is going to start to yell and I get all of their attention and tell them, "Follow me, I'll take you all to get your DNA into the system. The 4 other people and I will get the same tests down as our blood was misplaced."

Trowa still was holding the rocking boy and we all walked down to the lab and was we walk in I notice that Sally is waiting for us in another room. We all walk into the room and sit while Vernon and Dudley flop down and are breathing heavy.

Harrison is still rocking but is slowing down and still holding on to Trowa, while Trowa wasn't letting go of the child neither. Quatre was rubbing his chest while looking at the Dursley. Duo and Wufei looked like they were getting ready to wrestle.

While the Dursley were glaring at Harrison or rather the adults were, Dudley was telling his parents that he was hungry and getting ready to throw a tantrum.

Sally called all of us and started with the Dursley's then tried to get Harrison but he started to rock and wave his hands in a seemly random pattern. As he was getting worked up, I asked Trowa if he could get it.

Trowa nodded and started talking to the child in a very soothing voice, Harrison started calming and let Trowa get his blood. Trowa and Quatre was next and then Duo and Wufei then I was. Sally had only put the blood in when there were almost 30 pings.

It showed that Quatre had 28 sisters, he already knew that but it showed that Harrison had an older brother and that and was related very distantly to Quatre.

Harrison it seems wasn't related to Petunia and the other Dursley. The match for his brother came back and I was shocked to see who it was.

3rd person POV

The picture was of Heero Yuy by his mother.

 **LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**

 **This story is only updated when the chapters are larger than 3 thousand words. It will never be updated if it is smaller.**

 **Posted** **Tuesday, August 16th, 2016.**


	3. Chapter 2

So thank you every one for your reviews. I have decided to get the next two chapters done before I update this story. It will only take about 2 weeks or so. So that during my school year, I will be able to post sooner than any other time. It will still update when I finish the chapters but I will only have 2 chapters to help me.

 **LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**

 **Now to who ever left the flame let me tell you that if you can't even leave your name than you are a coward and if you don't like don't read it.**

 **Sorry for everyone who read my other story Fiancée but it got me mad that someone who wouldn't leave their name would tell me that it was a big piece of crap. And to everyone else thank you for your reviews and you liking it.**

 **LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**

Pairings:

Trowa/Quatre

Heero/Duo/Wufei

Harry's will be decided later!

Warnings: Slash, lemons, Emotional Abuse, Physical Abuse and Neglect, Character Death, Fluff, Autism, Polygamy

 **LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**

 _ **Previous:** Sally called all of us and started with the Dursley's then tried to get Harrison but he started to rock and wave his hands in a seemly random pattern. As he was getting worked up, I asked Trowa if he could get it._

 _Trowa nodded and started talking to the child in a very soothing voice, Harrison started calming and let Trowa get his blood. Trowa and Quatre was next and then Duo and Wufei then I was. Sally had only put the blood in when there were almost 30 pings._

 _It showed that Quatre had 28 sisters, he already knew that but it showed that Harrison had an older brother and that and was related very distantly to Quatre._

 _Harrison it seems wasn't related to Petunia and the other Dursley. The match for his brother came back and I was shocked to see who it was._

 _3rd person POV_

 _The picture was of Heero Yuy by his mother._

 **LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**

Chapter 2: New Home and Family.

Quatre's POV

I was shocked to see what the test said. 'I'm related to Heero and Harrison. Oh my god, Heero has a little brother.'

"H-h-Hee-chan, did you know that you have a little brother?" Duo asked. His eyes watering at the thought that Heero had lied to him.

"Hmmm. No I didn't. I was abandoned by my mother as a child. My mother was only 15 at the time of my birth."

"Well you must get guardian ship because technically he doesn't have a guardian and he is a ward of the government." Wufei told Heero.

"I know but I don't think those people will let us and they could contest as they have raised him." Heero said.

I look at the Dursley and see them getting ready to leave.

"Where do you think you 3 are going?" I ask them.

"You can have the freak. We never wanted him, every time we would drop him off at an orphanage he would show up back on the doorstep the next day." Petunia told them. Harrison flinched at the word 'freak'.

"You can leave after you sign this." Trowa showed them a piece of paper that says that they won't contest to Heero's guardianship. Trowa sat down with Harry after the Dursley's have left the room and had been arrested by the preventers outside the door. Harrison had hidden his head in Trowa's neck and didn't look as if we were going to move anytime soon.

He was cute, I decided, with his long black hair that curled around his back almost as long as Duo's had been when we meet him and beautiful emerald green eye on one side and cobalt blue on the other side.

"Hey he looks like a mixture of Heero and Trowa. It looks as if he is their son." Duo said only to get hit upside the head by Heero and Wufei.

"Harrison, can you look at me?" I ask. Harry looks down from Trowa's height that was far above my sitting position and he looks towards me but not into my eyes. he nods and I continue,

"Harry we have to go up to our commander. Can you let go of Trowa and grab Heero instead?" I ask. He thinks and shakes his head no after he thought about it.

"Ok buddy, just hold on tight and don't get scared." I eventually tell him after getting him to change his mind.

 **LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**

 _3rd Person POV_

Harry was scared he didn't know what was happening. All he knew was his aunt and uncle had left and he found the nice man from before. He had lost his number a while later and couldn't call him.

Harry heard a blond man ask him to let go of the nice man but he couldn't do it because of all of the colour around him. The nice man blocked it from bothering him and harry knew that the other man could block it but was scared of what he would do.

Heero was watching his younger brother, and wasn't that a surprise, nuzzle his face in Trowa's neck and look as if he was comfortable with the arrangement. He wondered why harry wouldn't look anybody in the eye but decided to ask later.

Heero was getting scared, not that any knew, he didn't know what do to with a kid an abused child even. he was just lucky that the other pilots would help him.

Trowa was relieved that the child was going to leave that awful family and going to be with them. He noticed that the child way to light and small for a 7-year-old.

Trowa was happy to hold Harry but he knew that Heero needed to bond with him or it might never happen. Trowa decided to wait until they got home then he would get him to go to Heero to bond while he had some alone time with Quatre.

Quatre was distracted by the emotions going through the room, he noticed nervousness and gratefulness from Harry. Sacredness and love from Heero, Happiness and relive fullness from Trowa and excitement and love from Duo and Wufei.

Harry was a very calm child he noticed, as he hasn't moved from where he was in Trowa's lap since they left the lab. Harry's feelings he noticed felt different from all the other people as if they were shaper but also wasn't. He decided that he would figure it out later as they were at Lady Une's office.

Duo thought that Harry was the cutest kid he has ever seen and would ever see. He had the look of abuse as he shielded from everyone except Trowa and that was a weird thought, 'I wonder if Trowa knows Harry from somewhere.' He thought as they came a pond Lady Une's office.

Duo thought that Une baby was going to faint when she saw Harry in Trowa's arms and Duo was mentally crackling at her face. Une had the funniest face when Quatre explained that Heero was the kid's half-brother and that he was distantly related to himself.

Wufei thought that the child was different from the first look at him, he could tell that the child was hiding something from them and that he was hiding from something in Trowa's arms. Wufei had grabbed Duo's braid when he went to glop Heero as he could tell that it would scare the child.

Wufei loved children as he had been babysitting some children on his home colony before it was destroyed, not L4 where they were now living. Wufei was mentally yelling at Duo for his face when Lady Une saw Harrison for the first time.

Lady Une was not happy with them all when she was told to get guardianship papers for Harrison so that nobody else could get him and try to use him to get the pilots to do things for them and also to protect him from his grandfather that was still alive in America. She did it but needed to know who would be the secondary guardian.

"I will be first, then Trowa, Quatre, Duo and Wufei." Heero stated. Duo looked putout so he explained more.

"Trowa and Quatre because the child will be looked after and they can protect him if he is taken away from me as nobody would want to get on the bad side of Quatre and Trowa because Harry is more comfortable with him than any other.

You and Wufei will be next as you can take care of him but you don't have a stable living environment and you are caring and able to help an abused child but nobody else would see it that way and would get guardianship from yous. But it won't matter as I don't plan on leaving and we will all be raising him together."

Heero could tell that he would have a fight on his hands when they returned home but was happy that Harry was at least looking at him.

"I guess I understand what somewhat but this isn't over. "Wufei told his lover.

"Ya I wan' ta be able to watc' the kid too. I don' undarstan' why you woul'n't let us becom' his guardians but tha's for a differe' time." Duo said slipping into L2 street language.

"Yes, it is. Now all it requires is your signature Heero." Lady Une told them.

Heero picked up the pen and signed the paper and they left the door after he saw that it was scanned and it was in the system. Heero led them all outside here Quatre's car was waiting for them. Harry had fallen asleep sometime on the ride to the house and was put on the couch while they all left to go to the kitchen and start cooking.

"Heero please tell us why you actually had the guardianship put that way." Dou begged.

"I did it because that was the way that I thought would help Harry the best. As he would need Trowa and Quatre is related to him and they have connections that would help him and giving him the best in the future. And I thought that you would be the best chances for the child growing up but harry already has a connection to Trowa so he would be before you.

I think that you two would be able to take care of him but he is related to two pilots there will be a lot of people trying to get him and they could use the war as a way to get him from you. I love you two but I want the child to be able to grow up with a loving family not an abusive family. We won't be able to keep him a secret for long and I get hurt he will be taken away and you could lose guardianship.

Please you will still see him but Trowa would be in charge and Duo you aren't mature enough all the time to be able to guide and punish him. Wufei you are too strict and can't really connect with him as you were raised where family always looks after each other without fail."

"Now that that is out of the way can we get on with it.' when the 3 nod Quatre continues, 'We need to get a room set up and clothes and everything for him. But that can wait until tomorrow, what we need to discuss is if you noticed anything weird with him. I noticed that his emotions feel different that are shaper but not at the same time."

"I felt that he was way to light and was too small for his age but he has strong bones and muscles as if he does lifting a lot." Trowa said.

"He wouldn't look into any of our eyes and he was rocking and flapping his hands in Trowa's arms as if he couldn't control it." Duo was the one to point it out.

"He's hiding something that is big in the way that his shoulders were held as if he was afraid of something. Also he was hiding from something when he was nuzzling Trowa's neck. I could tell in the way that he relaxed and the tension bleed out of his frame." Wufei was the one to say this.

Everyone looked to Heero to see what he would say. "He didn't like being touched by anyone except Trowa and he looked at everyone but not at them. It was as if he could see something around them and he flinched from some but not all."

"That is important as it could be a problem." Duo pointed out.

"He also has telekinesis." Trowa said to the shock of everyone except Quatre who already knew.

"How do you know and while we are at it where did you meet Harry before. Because there is no way for an abused child to go to someone and ask to be held. And did you notice that he never spoke 1 word to anyone."

"Actually he spoke to me that he doesn't touch people." Heero said.

"I know because I meet the child during a battle and saved him but he was almost hit by debris and he stopped it in the air. I brought him to our hotel room but he had to leave because he had family but I wanted to take him but I thought that it would be safer to give him back to his family and get him after the war but I couldn't find him and he never called for training as I offered as he needed it."

"Oh he is that child. I also noticed that he never said a word but I thought that was an order from the Dursley." Quatre said just as they all heard a crying from the living room. Trowa sent Heero to get Harry and to calm him down. When the others were about to ask he said,

"They need to bond and I won't always be available to help him. Heero needs this too so that he can help Harry if he needs it."

The others nod and peak at them.

 _Harry's POV_

When I woke up I found that nobody was around but there were 5 colours in the kitchen. I started crying because I was scared and lonely being alone. I thought that they didn't want me, but when I noticed that one colour was coming closer I started crying harder as I thought that he was coming to get me quiet.

I noticed that it was my older brother and that he was coming closer but when I thought that he was going to hit me he knelt in front of me and started talking smoothly and was rubbing my back. I had stopped crying but was still sniffling and when he asked, "Would you like to see the others?"

I nodded and put my hands up in a gesture to be picked up. He did it and I noticed that the other colours were at the door and I noticed that my older brother had noticed also and was motioning for me to be quiet as he walked towards the door and opened it fast so that the others fell into the doorway. I laughed quietly and everyone heard it and laughs with me.

I noticed that the nice man was there and I wanted his attention so I open my mouth and said in a very soft and childish voice, "Nice man."

I thing that nobody knows who I wanted so I wiggle until my older brother puts me down and I walk over to the nice man and ask him,

"Who are you and who are they?"

I get a very puzzled look until he remembered that they never actually introduced who they are.

"My name is Trowa Barton." He had emerald green eyes, even if you could only see one as half of his face was covered by bangs and burgundy red hair that was short in the back but the long bang in front of his face. He also looked British.

"My name is Quatre Winner, sweetheart." He had honey blond hair and sky blue eyes that were very beautiful. I liked them as they looked as if you were looking at the sky or the ocean, as I have been told as I have never actually seen the ocean. He looked Arabian.

"My name is Duo Maxwell. I may hide and run but I'll never tell a lie." I was confused by the saying but decided to ignore it and take what he looks like in. He had long brown hair and amethyst eyes that shone in a different light. He looked American.

"My name is Wufei Chang; I hope that you will like living here." He was different I decided as he bowed to me. He had longish black hair held together with a ribbon and he had black eyes and wore glasses. He looked Chinese.

"Hello Harrison, my name is Heero Yuy and I am your older half-brother." So this is my brother, I think. He looked different as he had dark brown short hair and Cobalt blue eyes. He looked Japanese.

"Hello." I said quietly as they all look at so that I would introduce myself. I start getting worked up as they continue to stare and my hands start to move and I start to rock as I try to calm down but it's not working and I could feel the colours becoming too much so I hug the nearest person that happens to be Wufei and hide my head in his chest of his waist as I didn't actually reach his chest.

"Harrison, are you alright?" Trowa asked me.

"Nooo. Make the colours stop." I start crying again from the pain of seeing all the colours and from my head starting to hurt from all the different stimulation from the house and the people.

"What colours Harrison?" Duo asked. Quatre could feel a meltdown going to happen so he tells Heero or Trowa to pick me up so that I could block them out. Heero picks me up and I burrow my head into his shoulder and I start calming down because the colours and lights were gone while the sound was less as they all became quiet.

"Harry are you ok now?" Quatre asked me this time.

I nod my head but don't move from Heero's shoulder.

"Harry can you tell me what you meant by the colours?" Trowa asked.

"Everyone has a colour around them."

"So like their aura." Duo said uncertainty.

"Hmmm that would make sense. I think it would make sense that they would show up as colours to a child that wouldn't know any better." Heero said.

I didn't pay attention until Heero set me down on a chair and gave me a plate of food.

"Eat Harry." I was told by Wufei and I started to eat while the others the others ate and talked. I started to fall asleep and before I did I was told that I would be put in a spare room before we could go shopping for things that I would use.

3rd Person POV

Heero was very tired by the time that Harrison had gone to sleep, in fact all of them were.

"There is something going on with him that has nothing to do with his powers. It seems like overstimulation." Wufei said.

"Overstimulation isn't that were the brain has too much stimulation to process and shuts down or will try to get rid of it."

"Yes, it is also a sign of autism or anything like that." Trowa said.

"So we try to not overstimulate him to keep from getting a meltdown." Heero said.

"Hey Quat, why did you tell Trowa or Heero to pick him up?" Duo asked.

"I could feel that his emotions were heading for a meltdown, and I knew that Trowa and Heero both could help him because it seems as if you can block stimulation for him and it would make him calmer."

"Ok so if he starts going for a meltdown, calm him down or give him to Trowa or Heero?" Wufei asked confused.

"Yes but I don't know if anyone else could block stimulation or if it was just those two. We need to know so that if he does get overstimulated we can calm him or if we will have to let it happen." Quatre told them all.

"Ok we going to have to ask him if it will or not if he knows or if we will have to test it and find out." Heero said.

They all decided to go to bed because they knew that tomorrow was going to be tiring on all of them. They all said goodnight and left for their rooms, Heero, Duo and Wufei in one and Trowa and Quatre in the other. Harry was in-between their rooms.

 **LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**

 **There are 3'367 words in this chapter.**

 **This was posted on Monday, August 22nd, 2016.**


	4. Chapter 3

Hello everyone that is reading my wonderful story. I would like to say Thank you for reading this. If there are spelling mistakes, please tell me and I'll try to fit it.

 **LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**

Pairings:

Trowa/Quatre

Heero/Duo/Wufei

Harry's will be decided later!

Warnings: Slash, lemons, Emotional Abuse, Physical Abuse and Neglect, Character Death, Fluff, Autism, Polygamy

 **LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**

No more disclaimer: I don't own these stories. I wish I did :'p

 **LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**

 _Previously: "Ok so if he starts going for a meltdown, calm him down or give him to Trowa or Heero?" Wufei asked confused._

 _"Yes but I don't know if anyone else could block stimulation or if it was just those two. We need to know so that if he does get overstimulated we can calm him or if we will have to let it happen." Quatre told them all._

 _"Ok we going to have to ask him if it will or not if he knows or if we will have to test it and find out." Heero said._

 _They all decided to go to bed because they knew that tomorrow was going to be tiring on all of them. They all said goodnight and left for their rooms, Heero, Duo and Wufei in one and Trowa and Quatre in the other. Harry was in-between their rooms._

 **LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**

Chapter 3: **Shopping and Bonding**

3rd Person POV

Quatre was the first one up the next morning and he left Trowa asleep when he got up for a shower to get rid of their mess from last night. 'Hmmm, we should do it again.' He thought as he got out of the shower. He dressed in a red shirt and blue jeans that hugged his hips.

Quatre was leaving the room when Trowa got up and went into the bathroom, he left and went to the kitchen to start breakfast when he felt a pang of sacredness. He knew that it was from Harry and he sent Trowa to get him ready for the day.

 **LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**

Trowa had woken up when Quatre had gotten out of the shower and he did his morning routine and went to the kitchen that he smells breakfast cooking.

"Trowa, go get Harry ready. He's up and scared." Quatre to him and Trowa got up and walked to Harry's room. He opened the door only to notice that Harry was sitting on the bed crying. Trowa immediately walked up to him and started to rub his back to calm him down.

"Shhh. it's ok Harry. You're safe here, nobody will ever hurt you again." Trowa continues to murmur to him as he gently stops crying.

"Come on buddy. Let's get you change." Trowa picks harry up until he had him standing in front of the closet to see what Quatre had for Harrison.

"Let's see. What's your favourite colour Harry?" Trowa askes Harry as he looks through the closet and notices that there are a lot of colours and that they looked too big for Harry but it must do until they went shopping for tomorrow.

"M-m-my favourite is sky blue and amethyst."

"Oh, alright how do these look." Trowa was holding up a shirt and short in the colour blue that matched Quatre's eyes.

"Those are nice. But they aren't mine."

"No but you can borrow them for today until we get things for you. Now do you need help changing?"

"No I can do it." Harry said with his eyes burning in determination. Trowa turns so that he wasn't looking at Harry so that he could change without feeling eyes on him.

After 2 minutes Trowa hears a voice call out, "Done."

He turns around only to see that Harry had put the shirt backwards. He laughs quietly as he helps him turn the shirt after he told he that it was backwards.

"It's ok, Duo does it too and we all get a laugh as he never notices until he was out the door and he was to walk back in side."

'It's not nice to laugh at your friends."

"No it's not but it is ok to laugh with them. Duo always laughs when he finds out."

"Ok. Up please." Trowa picks him up and carries him to the kitchen to find Quatre and Wufei setting the table and Duo and Heero sitting drinking coffee.

"Good morning Harry." Quatre murmured from the stove and directed where to set Harry at the table.

"Goo' mor'ing Qua're" Harry mumbled to Quatre.

"Good morning little one." Wufei and Heero said.

"Goo' mor'ing Hee'o an' W'fe'."

"Good morning,

The sun is shining bright in the sky,

It's time to wake up and embrace,

This brand new day." Duo sang to Harry.

Who narrowed his eyes and told him in a no nonsense fashion, "I am already up so that doesn't make sense." Heero and Trowa let their faces go blank as they held in their laughter while Wufei and Quatre bursted out laughing at the shocked look on Duo face at the reply.

"Yes that is true Duo." Quatre said after they stopped their laughter.

"Well, Cat you will just have to go shopping by yourself today."

"No we will all be going. You can't get out of it by saying you have work either as I called Commander Une and she said that we were off for the next month or so." He said when he saw that the others were going to u that excuse for not going.

"Eat up Harry. You will need your energy today." Heero told Harry and got him to eat his breakfast.

When they all finished Heero had Harry in his arms and carried him to the car as they don't have any shoes for him.

"Hey Quatre the first shop should be a shoe store." Duo told Quatre who got into the driver's seat and started the car.

Harry who was in the back on Trowa's lap as they didn't have a car seat. "We will also need to stop for a car seat as I don't think that he is big enough for a buster seat." Trowa pointed out when Harry was distracted by the scenery outside the window.

"Yes first will be a shoe store than the mall as if he doesn't have shoes he won't be able to get into the store." Quatre told them.

When they got to the story after 1 hour as they lived in the middle of nowhere. At the store they pick out a pair of trainers, 1 pair of work boots, 1 pair of running shoes and 1 pair of dress shoes. They put him the running shoes that light up when he walks in them. They distract him until they get to the car and he is seated on Heero this time.

They drive to the mall and Duo holds Harry to see if he can block out simulation like Trowa and Heero. They find out that they all can when he is passed around from pilot to pilot when they get into the store for clothes and he needs to try them on so that they know his size. It shows that he is the same size of a 6 year.

Harry is stressed when they leave the store and they go to a book store as they would be quiet and they needed some books for Harry's education until they can send him to school. Harry was able to read the books as he said, 'I taught myself so that I was able to read books in my cupboard.' They were all pissed at that but they refrained from commenting on it.

After they went to the food court as it was lunch time and they all were getting hungry. Harry got a grilled cheese and apple juice while the others got Japanese food that was in the building. Harry tried some and liked it but the pilots knew that his stomach wouldn't be able to handle the rich textures of it and only let him have a few.

When they were done with everything that they needed to do they put everything in the trunk of the car while Harry slept in the car seat that they got for him that looks like it was a pilot seat. Harry had fell asleep when they were almost done and the pilots noted that he should have a nap during the afternoon.

Harry was strapped in and they were off, what they failed to notice was that the cameras where pointed towards them and that Relena was having them followed by a professional private detective to find where they were staying.

Relena was waiting for them at their house and when they went into the house with Duo calmly walking with Harry who was waking up.

Harry's POV

I had just woken up when I was removed from the car seat that strapped me down and was very soft. I was surprised to see a colour in the house and I couldn't tell them because they were already there. I was scared because I could tell that this woman wanted my big brother and I couldn't let her get them because she doesn't belong to him as he belongs to Duo and Wufei.

Quatre said, "Relena what are you doing in my house?" As polite as he was he couldn't stop the hard tone from entering his voice.

"I wanted my Heero and I want him now."

"I am not you anything and I will never be your anything." Heero said. I was getting a headache from the colours and I was started to feel overwhelmed from everything that was going on.

I open my mouth and scream from the pain in my head I start flailing my arms as I try to get it to stop. I am removed from Duo's arms and into Heero's arms who pushed my head into his chest and get me to calm down while Quatre gets Relena to get out or he would get her arrested for trespassing and breaking and entering.

I calm down when she was gone and I was set on the couch to relax while Wufei make tea and Heero and Duo pick up the bags that were brought in and Trowa and Quatre left to get the other bags from the car.

"Harry are you alright?" I heard above me and I turn and notice that Wufei was looking at me worried

"I am alright." I told him, not looking him in the eyes.

"That good. Would you like some tea?"

"Yes please. I would love some tea."

"Ok sugar, cream?"

"Sugar and cream please."

I get my tea and Wufei get the others tea done and the others walk into the room. I ask to get them off my back, "Do you like working?"

"Yes I like that I get to help people." Duo answers.

"I do not work currently." Wufei said.

"It is alright." Heero answers.

"I don't like spending so many hours working but I do love it." Quatre explained.

"I won't work until we return to L4 as that is where the circus is." Trowa told me.

"You work at a circus?" I said excitedly.

"Yes I work with the lions and I am an acrobatics clown."

"oh wow. Can you teach me pleaseeeee?"

"Well you would need to start with basic training but yes I will teach you. But you must promise me that you will never practice what I teach you without me present."

"I promise Trowa. So where do you all work?"

"We work with the preventers and Quatre owns the company W.E.I." Duo stated.

"So Harry, what do you like to do for fun?" Quatre asked.

"I didn't have anything to do for fun but I love drawing and playing in the garden."

"Well, Duo can draw with you as he loves drawing too, and I believe that Heero is our mud-man while Wufei will be teaching you." Quatre told me.

"So I'll spend time with everyone but you Quatre?" I ask and I am wondering if he doesn't like me.

"You can help me sometimes in my office but I will also be training you with your powers."

"You will help me control this power that I have." I said as everything started to lift into the air while the colours started getting brighter and the lines connecting between everyone got brighter until I couldn't handle it and I start rocking again while I cover my ears and close my eyes.

I feel someone come and hug me while I flinched from the person but I instinctively knew that he wouldn't hurt me. I open my eyes when I feel safe that the lights weren't going to be as bright.

"Harry you must never try that or else something bad will happens I don't know what you actually have and I don't want you to get hurt." Quatre told me as he started to pat my back in rhythmic intervals of 1-2-1-3 over and over again.

I start to hum to the patting and I slowly close my eyes and then the world was gone.

 **LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**

Trowa's POV

Bonding was going ok with Harry I decided after about 4 weeks in the house we were starting to get into a rhythm and Harry was started to come out of his shell with the pattern. We had figured out that he doesn't like change, we found out the hard way. Harry was used to being picked up by me and getting changed, then was to eat breakfast and talk about any dreams that he had.

Next was studying with Wufei, we had found that Harry had a near eidetic memory as he was constantly surprising us with random facts of knowledge that he read or heard somewhere. After that was lunch than it was either drawing with Duo or gardening with Heero if the weather permits. He would then have a nap so that he doesn't sleep too early or get cranky.

After his nap, he would work with me to get more flexible and stronger in his body. He was getting there and I had him start doing flips and things so that he would build up the muscle memory that would be needed. I knew that this is also preparing for him to work on his martial arts later on in life.

Wufei will be teaching him after he start school, when we find a right school for him. Harry was working with Quatre on his powers when he felt a colour walk up to the door. Harry had noticed that Quatre didn't sense the person so he went to Heero and said,

"Somebodies coming. I can tell that you have never met but Quatre doesn't feel him. I'm worried." That was all it took for me to move over to my lover and ask if he had his empathy open only to be told that he shut it down a few hours ago.

The routine had changed because he had to leave the house until he had figured out who was trespassing and Harry had fallen asleep in the car seat and we moved him out when we got to headquarters but he was not happy as the colours had become worse and he didn't get to do his acrobatics training and he had a tantrum from the change.

It wouldn't have been so worse but Heero and Duo had to leave us and go with the team to search the house but Harry hadn't been without all of us and didn't like that their colours were gone, he later told us that the colours protected him from the bad ones.

I had to hold him until they had finished and then he wanted to be held by Heero and wouldn't let any of us out of his sight for the rest of the day. We had to sleep in the same bed with each other as he cried when I left for the bathroom. I knew that we needed to end this dependency on us and we did it gradually.

It started out as 1 one of us leaving. It had been hard to hear him cry as he wondered if we were abandoning him but eventually we had him to where 2 or 3 of us could leave and he wouldn't cry if his routine was left alone but if it was he started to fuss and whine until we all came back and he could see us. He stayed that way for the night then was clingy to whoever left for the next day then he was back too normal with his routine.

We had kept the routine as normal as possible while we discussed of we were to stay on earth or if we were going to move to L4 so that we can all be together as Quatre needed to return an I needed to go back to my job. I was on leave for the next month but then I needed to return.

We decided that Heero and Duo would work part-time and that We would all live with the circus so that we are close to the preventer office and so that we were close to mine and Quatre's work. The school was close by and when the circus moves I knew that we would be staying and that I would be quieting but they aren't looking to move for about a year or so.

Harry was to start school in 2 months or so, so that we are able to get him adjusted and not have to abruptly move him and change his routine. We will start when we move so that we are out when he would be at school, and he will only be with one of us, as Quatre had the principal let 1 of us so that he wouldn't completely break down, but it was only going to be for a month or two then he would be by himself.

Heero had decided that he would tell Harry that we are moving and it wasn't pretty I thought that night. I still can hear my ears ringing for what happened when Heero told and we were all in the same room.

Flash Back

Heero had just walked into the room and we all followed. I was ready to comfort harry and as I wait for the crying I don't hear it and I get worried so we went into the room only to see Harry frozen from shock and Heero was trying to get him to reply but he wouldn't.

Harry took a breath and looked at us and when he was that it was true he started screaming, not the screaming as if we had told him that we were interrupting his routine, no it was as if we were murdering him.

Duo had stopped in his tracks and had to stop from crumbling down to the floor from the sounds.

Wufei had stepped forward and was trying to comfort harry that we were not leaving him or abandoning him and that yes we still love him.

Heero had froze and couldn't move as if he was just an ice sculpture and I watched him as the room came back into reality and he joined his lover as he tried to get Harry to calm down so that we could explain.

Quatre had crumbled by the time that the first scream had left Harry's mouth as all of the emotions were overwhelming him and I yelled, "Quatre shut down the connection to your empathy now!" He did and he was sighing in relief by the emotions leaving him.

I heard the screams and my first thought was about Harry and when he would calm down, would he understand. My second thought was of Quatre and getting him to leave or shut his empathy right away. When he shut it down I sighed in relief and I tried to get him calmed down and it worked somewhat as he no longer was screaming and now just crying and clinging to all of us.

I thought, 'You know we are closer together now than we have ever been before. And all it took was for us to raise a child together.' I knew that to get to him to calm down that we would need to get to his new routine and why we were moving.

"Harry we have to move because for the break-in and because Quatre and I have to get back to work soon. Harry we will never abandoned you."

"But I like living here."

"I know, but it's not safe and you will still have us with you. I'll still each your acrobatics, Quatre will still help you with your powers, Duo will draw with you, Wufei will teach you things that you need to learn and Heero will garden with you."

"But why? I don't want to go!" Harry yelled.

I knew that we had to deal with the tantrums that were happening when he didn't get his way, as he was testing us to see how far he can get.

"Now Harry, if you continue to throw a tantrum you will be put in time-out." I told him firmly as the others look at me shocked.

'Ok, Trowa. I'll be good." Harry's voiced wobbled as the spoke.

"Now you will listen to us as we know that you don't like change but this needs to happen for your and our safety. You wouldn't want anyone to get hurt would you?"

"N- n- no."

"Now we are leaving in a month, and we will live at the circus. We are leaving because someone is trying to find you and we need to protect you as you are our little brother."

"Ok, are we leaving together or at different times?"

I knew that this would create another melt-down but it needed to happen. "We will not leave together. Quatre and Wufei will leave first 1 week before you and I leave. After 3 days Heero and Duo will leave but will travel around the world for 3-4 days then they will meet up with us."

"NO! I want to leave with everyone!" Harry broke down and he cried himself to sleep after we told him that we couldn't as it was for his safety.

End of Flash Back

I lay down with Quatre in my arms and slowly fall asleep from the excitement of the day. Note the sarcasm. I had the feeling that the next 2 months or so were going to be every hard and tiring for everyone involved, as we had to set up and pack up everything that we will need. Still keep Green-eyes on a schedule, get Lady Une to approve of Duo and Heero resigning and becoming part-time Preventers that will do no long term missions. I sighed at the thought of what we must. I fell asleep with that thought.

 **LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**

 **There were 3'805 words in this Chapter.**

 **This was uploaded on Tuesday, August 30th, 2016.**


	5. Chapter 4

Thank you everyone for favourting my story This Is Me. If you find any spelling mistakes, please tell me and I'll fix them.

 **LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**

Alysha: Please I'm sorry!

Bunnies: 'nose twitching' I smell you

Alysha: I'm sorry it took so long. I am starting school and I needed to get some chapters done so that I can pose them later.

Bunnies: Ok, but I will be watching you

Alysha: Wahhhh save meeeee.

 **LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**

Pairings:

Trowa/Quatre

Heero/Duo/Wufei

Harry's will be decided later!

Warnings: Slash, lemons, Emotional Abuse, Physical Abuse and Neglect, Character Death, Fluff, Autism, Polygamy

 **LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**

No more disclaimer: I don't own these stories. I wish I did :'p

 **LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**

 _ **Previous:**_ _I lay down with Quatre in my arms and slowly fall asleep from the excitement of the day. Note the sarcasm. I had the feeling that the next 2 months or so were going to be every hard and tiring for everyone involved, as we had to set up and pack up everything that we will need. Still keep Green-eyes on a schedule, get Lady Une to approve of Duo and Heero resigning and becoming part-time Preventers that will do no long term missions. I sighed at the thought of what we must. I fell asleep with that thought._

 **LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**

Chapter 4: **Settling in and School.**

Heero's POV

I woke up to find Harrison on his chest sleeping away and found the other pilots around him playing a game.

"We can't leave without him crying and we decided that today we will just spend with him and each other." Duo told him. I nod and hmm to him as Harry starts to wake up.

He yawned and sat up and realized that his brothers were all sitting with and he felt tears come to his eyes.

"Shhh, don't cry were here and we won't leave." Trowa said.

"I'm happy that you are all here."

I look at the others and realized that we will need to get ready for the day.

"Hey Harry, are you excited? We'll be going to Trowa's workplace today." Duo called out. They were in a motel on L4 and were getting ready for the move to the Circus. We had decided that we would wait until Harry had his nap to move.

"Come on Harry. Let's get dressed." Quatre said.

"Ok Qua're. What ae we doing today?"

"We are going to be exploring the city and we will be moving to the circus." Wufei replied.

Harry was dressed in a green shirt and a pair of black shorts as it was going to be hot today. I had changed along with everyone else and sat down to eat breakfast.

We finished and I got the car and pulled it out front. Wufei put Harry in the car seat and talked with him so that he wouldn't fall asleep. I drive to the park where we will be for the next 2-3 hours. Harry ran to the park when he was out and I followed while the others got the food and blankets out.

"Harry come here please?" I ask somewhat iffy about being out in the open.

"Now you are to stay in my sight and come to us if you see anything suspicious or if we call you. You are not to go into the woods or you will be punished and we will not let you go practice for 3 days and you will not help me in the garden." I told him sternly.

He nods and runs to the park and starts to play. I walk over to the others that are sitting on a blanket that was spread out on the ground with a great view of the playground, parking lot and the woods. I sigh as I sit down and Duo immediately puts his head in my lap as he falls asleep.

"Just look at him. He looks so peaceful playing and it reminds me that we did the great thing leaving Earth."

"Yes I just don't want to be seen as we are still not widely accepted and I don't want Harry to go through it." Trowa says.

"Yes but Harry would never have recovered if we didn't leave as he needed the change in place and it will be harder for the Leamin clan to get him as they don't believe in humans in space." Wufei contributed.

"I just want him safe and happy." I said. I knew that the others were shocked by my answer but I really did feel like that for my baby brother.

"What we need to find out is why he likes routines. If I had to guess I would say that he had autism and that he had an eidetic memory. We need to get him to see a doctor that we all trusts to see." Quatre said.

"Yes but we should wait until he starts school as it will be too much change that he doesn't need." Wufei argued.

"I know that but we need to know if it is true so that the teacher will be able to handle it and not think that something is wrong." Quatre said back.

"How about we see if it gets worse if it does than we will get him to a doctor, if it doesn't than he can start school and we will take him about a week later." Duo said.

I nod my head with the plan and the others agree with that statement. I look up to find Harry only to see that he wasn't in my sight. I try to stand up to go find him when Duo looked up to tell me to not move when he see my face in a frown.

"Hey Hee-chan is something wrong?"

"I cannot see Harry. I told him to stay within my sight." The others stand up and we go to search for him only to be stopped by the parents of the other kids.

"You gentlemen aren't from around here. We have called the cops seeing as you are looking at our kids."

I look at them in a glare, "I see that it's illegal to take my brother to the park now."

"You haven't been here with any kids what so ever. So we will also tell the police that you lied." The police had come with the sirens blaring and waked up to us.

"Is there a problem ladies and gentleman's?"

"Yes they are watching our kids!"

"No officer we are here so that my little brother would be tired out so that we can move without him crying about being bored. We were about to go find him as I couldn't see him and I told him that he was to stay with sight when these ladies told us that they called the police and that we didn't have a brother." I said with my best glare at the ladies. The flinched from the power it had.

"Alright well let's find your brother and then we can get back to our job."

"It's fine officer. We are preventers so we can find out brother by ourselves." Duo told them. The ladies are surprised that we were preventers.

"We are sorry, we thought that they were kidnappers." One lady said.

The police were about to leave when we heard a commotion from the playground. We all turn only to notice that it was Harry and a different boy about the age of 15. I immediately ran to Harry and picked him up and hugged him to myself.

"Harry what's wrong?" Quatre asked as the mothers and the other pilots came.

"He wanted me to play with him in the forest but I said that I couldn't and he tried to drag me off when I hit him in the leg so that I could run but you can before this."

"So boy what did you want with my brother in the forest?" Duo asked the boy.

"I didn't do or want anything with your brother. He kicked me for no reason."

"Now why where you here to begin with?"

"My cousin was supposed to meet me here."

"And who is your cousin?" Quatre asked. I could tell that he was feeling something and was scared for what he felt.

"My cousin is named Harrison and he is about 7 of 8."

"And why are you supposed to meet him here?"

"Because my mother had said that my cousin and his brother was supposed to be here."

"And so you know their last names or your other cousin's name?"

"My other cousin's name is Theodor Leamin."

"He's lying. He wanted Harry." I told the police.

"And how would you know?" The kid asked.

"Because I can smell it." Heero said.

"What are you a werewolf?" The kid sneered.

"No but I was experiment that had all of his senses enchanted. So now tell me why the polygamous group Leamin are trying to kidnap my brother." I said with a harsh note in my lap.

"Because he belongs with because us. He will be the prophet. He needs to be with his family, and we will take him." The kid yelled out as he was handcuffed and led to the police car.

The ladies had left and went back to watching their kids and we were left with Harry.

"Can I go play again, Hee'o?"

"Sure, but be extra careful to be in our sight alright little one."

"Ok Trowa." Harry ran to the park but made sure to be in our sight.

When we got back to the blanket, Duo turns on Trowa and asked, "Why did you let him go when you know that someone is after him."

"Remember the reason why we brought him here. We need him to sleep for the move or we will face a break down later on. Now it's almost time for lunch, Wufei go get Harry." Quatre told them.

Wufei glared and grumbles at being ordered but got up and wasn't yelled at by the ladies and found Harry going down the slide. Wufei waited at the end and caught him when he went down. Harry laughed and hugged Wufei to himself, "Why di' you 'ught me 'Ufe'? I in sight." Wufei had noticed that Harry was getting tired by the way that he spoke.

"It is time for lunch." Wufei said as he carried Harry to the others that had already set out the food. Harry was able to eat Japanese and heavy foods now. Harry ate and had fun with eating with chop sticks and he had made a mess of his face.

"Harry come here." Trowa said as he got a wet-wipe out of the bag and cleaned off his face.

"Harry it's time for a nap. You can sleep right here and when you wake up, we will already have moved." Quatre told Harry as he pointed him to a spot on the blanket that had a pillow and another blanket. Harry laid down and had fallen asleep after 8 minutes and the others packed everything while I held him and carried him to the car.

Harry was put into his car seat and had slept for the whole time that they moved and woke up when he was in his new room.

 **LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**

I had helped the others pack and move everything into the trunk of the car we all got in and drove to the circus that we would be living for the next year or so. I carried Harry to his room while the rest unpacked everything in the living room and the bedrooms while I took Harry's so that I would be there for when he woke up.

When we all finished I met them in the living room where Trowa's adopted sister had been waiting for them.

"Trowa how are you?"

"I'm good."

"Everyone welcome to The Gundam Circus. How is everyone?"

"Oh wow, you named the circus after us. I've been good, been hanging out with everyone." Duo said.

"I have been good lately." Quatre informed her.

"Hmmmm." I said. She automatically translated it to 'I have been good.'

"I haven't had any troubles." Wufei said.

"So what brings all of you here?" Catherina asked.

"We have moved here so that we will be together from now on." Trowa answered her.

We had been talking for about 27 minutes when I heard a crying coming from Harry's room. I stand up and excused me to go get Harry.

I walk in to find Harry sitting on the bed looking around at the room. He was crying and didn't know what to do as he didn't know where he was. I knew the moment that he saw me as he jumped up and hugged me. I picked him up and changed him into some day clothes as I had changed him when he was put into the room.

"Shhh, Harry. Remember we moved. This is your new room."

"*Hic* Why weren't you there? *Hic*"

"I was out in the living room with the others and with Trowa's adopted sister."

"I- I- I want to be with everyone." I know that it was a side effect of being moved, stress and tiredness that was causing the crying and that he could only calm down when he was with all of the others. So I took him to the living room to see the others only for Catherina to be demanding answers.

When I walk in with Harry in my arms, I see that Catherina had stopped and frozen at what she saw. I handed Harry to Trowa and he immediately cuddled him and sat down and Harry shut his eyes trying to go back to sleep. I notice the time and that Harry should be waking up in 30 minutes so I decide that Harry can sleep more and I signal this to the others.

"Catherina this is my little brother Harrison Yuy." We had changed Harry's name when we found out so that nobody would connect him to his past.

"Hello Harrison. How are you today?"

"Go wa'. Slee'in." Was his reply. Catherina didn't know when to quit and kept asking until Harry had woken fully up and he was not happy. I could tell that Harry was going to yell and didn't stop it because we knew that she deserved it for bugging him when we told her to stop but she kept going as she said that kids shouldn't sleep so much. Quatre tried to get her to stop by saying that he was tired from the playground but she kept going.

"Shut up, I'm trying to sleep, why can't you understand it?"

I knew that this was going to get messy and I was right. "Now you listen here mister, you will not speak to me in the tone." She said sternly. I was shocked, this wasn't her kid and then I got mad, after all it was my brother that she was talking to as if he was in wrong.

"I don't know you so why should I be nice to you." I could see that Harry was getting to his limit and I knew that Quatre was trying to get Catherina to stop.

I could basically hear when his limit was reached as she said, "You might not know me but I know Trowa and he will not like the way you are talking to me."

I couldn't believe my ears and I knew that the others were with me, did she just used Trowa against a 7-year-old. Harry's limit was reached and over it we went. Harry screamed and he waved his hands and wiggled until he hit the floor. He continued until Catherina got mad that he wasn't stopping and hit his bottom in a smack that we all heard.

We were mad, nobody hits our brother and gets away with it. Harry had stopped crying but he didn't make a sound until he cried harder and harder until he couldn't breathe. Catherina was shown the door while we get Harry sorted.

I picked up Harry and held him and whispered, "Nobody will hurt you, I'll protect you, we all will." Harry slowly stopped crying but was tired from his crying fit and everything else I held him and let him sleep while we went to the main tent to where we could here Catherina talking with the other performers and we made a beeline towards her. She was talking about harry and how spoiled he was as he cried for no good reason.

"Well, actually he cried because a) he was tired b) you kept him from finishing his nap and c) you had smacked his backside. He only started crying because you were bugging him into waking up then arguing about how he should talk. You have no part in his life, you will not touch him or you will be arrested for abuse of a minor. We do not lie, if you do it we will do everything, so that you will not ouch another child again. Have I made my self-clear?" Trowa questioned her.

"Yes but he still shouldn't have talked to me like that."

"He did because he was tired, we had him at the park and he woke up early so of course he spoke like that. Maybe you should take a course on child care if you think that you are better than us." Duo told her angery as he didn't like any hurting touches on any child.

"Whatever, anyway, what are you going to do Trowa when we leave and you come with?"

"Catherina I will not be coming with you. I have already told you that I would stay here and live with Quatre in his house with the others."

"I thought that you would change your mind on that."

We went to the mess hall with all the other performers and ate when Harry woke up. Trowa picked him up this time and held him tight, everyone could hear that he was speaking about sleepiness and where they were and if mean girl 2 was gone. Trowa told him his answers and passed him to me and everyone got their first look at Harry, with his hair braided like Duo's, he even has lock picks in his hair, his mix match eyes, one emerald green and one cobalt blue and his very cute face. Harry looks at them all then dismisses them for the food in front of them.

Harry had some meat so that he will get some meat on his muscles, rice as it was fulling, and some vegetables that he liked. Harry had finished and we left and retired to our tent. We hung some pictures and had Harry draw all of us.

 **LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**

Time skip ~ 1 month

Harry was starting school today was the first thought that crossed my mind. I woke fast as I heard a soft breathing next to me. "Hello Harry, are you excited?" I ask.

"I am very excited for school. Do you think that I will meet some friends Heero?"

"I believe that you will do get and meet lots of friends." I answer his question. Harry got up and walked to his room through the connecting door and got dressed with help from Trowa who always helped at this time. I got Harry's things ready and I knew that today would be trying as Harry didn't want us with him, he had said that he wanted to do something for himself.

I drove Harry to the school and I left him with the teachers and I handed a note to hi teacher that he takes naps and that he will keep having naps. I noticed that she told the other teachers about his nap and I figured that he would be sent to a quiet place for his nap. I had figured that they would follow my advice. I found out the hard way that the school believed that they knew best.

I was sitting with Wufei and Duo making out when the phone rings and I notice that it was the school, "Hello Yuy Speaking?"

"Yes Mr. Yuy is it?" I heard from the other end of the line.

"Yes who is this?"

"I am his math teacher, I have your brother here as he threw a tantrum and wouldn't work anymore. I need you to come pick him up."

"Why should he be working any way's; he should have been napping at this time?" I get out as I message the others that we were leaving to go pick Harry up.

"Well at this school only kindergarteners are able to nap. As Harrison is 7 He is not allowed to nap."

"I gave the teacher specific instructions to follow or he would through a tantrum. Did she even listen and follow with the instructions?"

"I do not know if she did but you can ask her when you get here."

"Roger, I'm on my way.' I hang up. ' Get in we're picking up Harry.'

"But why is Harry not done school of at least 2 more hours." Quatre asked scared.

"It seems as if the school didn't follow any of the instructions and he is having a tantrum and he needs to be removed from the school or it will keep happening." I answer.

We arrive at the school only for Quatre to get recognized and thought that he came because of a meeting with the principal. We all follow to the principal's office and he was with Harry who perked up at Quatre's voice and he ran and hugged him. It shocked the teachers and they look closer at us and recognize me.

"How can I help you gentlemen?" The principal asked.

"Yes you can tell me why your teachers didn't follow the instructions that I left with them?" I ask.

"I do not know of any instructions."

"Yes I had made then aware that Harry was supposed to have a nap at this time and that if he didn't he would have a tantrum."

"Well it seems as if the teachers weren't being honest. Now is there anything else?"

"Yes he will come back tomorrow, but one of us will be with him so that the insructions are met."

"Alright, goodbye gentlemen."

"Now if the school fails another time we will be withdrawing him." After we had withdrawn him for the day and left for home, I look back and see that Harry is passed out and sleeping. We had him sleeping for the rest of the day and night, we planned what each of us would teach him. It was decided, I would teach science and Gardening, Duo would teach Art and Stealth, Trowa would teach him P.E. and acrobatics, Quatre will teach him Language and Law, and Wufei will teach him everything else.

This is going to be a long but fun life I decided when I heard Harry laugh at Duo who had worn his shirt inside out.

 **LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**

 **There are 3'767 word in this chapter.**

 **This was posted on Sunday, September 4th, 2016.**


	6. Chapter 5

Thank you everyone for favourting this story.

You might have notice that I speak of a routine many times. I mean to as it will play a part in this chapter.

 **LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**

I don't own Gundam wing/ AC or Harry Potter.

 **LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**

Pairings:

Trowa/Quatre

Heero/Duo/Wufei

Harry's will be decided later!

Warnings: Slash, lemons, Emotional Abuse, Physical Abuse and Neglect, Character Death, Fluff, Autism, Polygamy

 **LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**

 **Let's all bow our heads and be respectful to the victims of 911.**

 **LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**

 _ **Previously:**_ _"Alright, goodbye gentlemen."_

 _"Now if the school fails another time we will be withdrawing him." After we had withdrawn him for the day and left for home, I look back and see that Harry is passed out and sleeping. We had him sleeping for the rest of the day and night, we planned what each of us would teach him. It was decided, I would teach science and Gardening, Duo would teach Art and Stealth, Trowa would teach him P.E. and acrobatics, Quatre will teach him Language and Law, and Wufei will teach him everything else._

 _This is going to be a long but fun life I decided when I heard Harry laugh at Duo who had worn his shirt inside out._

 **LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**

Chapter 5: **Autism and Kidnappings**

Duo's POV

Today is the day that Harry will start therapy, and he can finally start working through his issues as he won't ever recover fully but I want him to be able to yell at us without fear of being hit or locked somewhere. I know that we have been doing a good job but it's hard to know that you can't hug your little brother without him flinching and rolling into himself.

I got changed fast as the smell of breakfast was mouthwatering with the sweet tang of coffee with caramel squirts. 'Ummmmmm.' I thought as I sipped the coffee that was my morning blood. Harry came in with a frown and I knew that he was scared even without Quat's space heart.

"Well. hurry up and eat Harry. We don't want to be late." Quat said from the counter where he was making pancakes with Canadian maple syrup, that was so sweet. We all immediately dug in and I could tell that Har was relaxing and enjoying himself.

After twenty minutes or so we had all finished and were on our way to the therapist's office for the first session and she Dr. A Brenton had wanted all of us. Harry was awake for the entire drive that lasted maybe 33 minutes or so and was playing along with me on the tablet. It was a counting and colouring game where you colour certain things by how many there are and when you do so many a riddle would pop up and if you solve it you get a prize.

At the office Heero got out first and looked around to see if any threats were around. he gave the signal that there were none and I got out with Harry in my arms with Trowa standing behind. Next came Quatre and he took back point while Wufei drove our car to the garage and would meet us inside. AS we entered I was first 11 windows, 3 were floor to ceiling while the rest were spread to get maximum lighting in the room.

The room was painted in cream and soft colours that made it relaxing. There were plants/fake/ all around the room while a receptionist desk was sitting before 2 elevators that lead to the other floors. Quatre went up to the receptionist while we all sat in a different formation on the only furniture in the room. Trowa had Harry as I went over and helped Quat when it looked like the lady wasn't going to call Dr. Brenton.

"Hey Quat, when are we allowed to go up and get started?"

"Our appointment should be starting in about 12 minutes, but this lovely lady doesn't believe that we have an appointment." He said as he looks at the lady with a sad look on his face.

"Miss. Acrolup, we have an appointment with A Dr. A Brenton. It's for our little brother, can you look, it's under Yuy. Please?" I put on my best puppy look and she caves soon and as she is looking I signal that we are through.

"Oh here it is a Yuy is scheduled for 9 o'clock today. Now if you can show proof of identification you can all head up." She smiles at us.

I walk over and tell them, "They need identification than we can head up. Pass over you ESUN cards. I look at the cards and can't help but remember when they first started.

 **Flashback**

"Listen up everyone. Now this is a ESUN card. You are all required to have this on you as it has all your information and it can not be used by someone else as it has a chip in it that will work as a sensor for the preventers that would send a signal when it is in a different persons hand s when you send a notification to the preventers and we can use it as a locator when a certain code is typed into a place that only I know as if it isn't right then the card will beep to tell you that someone is trying to find you.

This is only for yours, the others will have a chip that will just work as a locator anytime. Be careful as if you lose this then you wouldn't be getting a new one. You will be getting the same as the other citizens." Lady Une explained to all of us when we were called into her office.

"Sir yes Sir." I yell out as the others say yes. They all gave me odd looks but I just continue laughing as we walk out and leave the office or our home.

End of Flashback

I carry them over and the lady scans them and hands them back when she is done. She smiles and nods us through. The others get up and walk over to the elevators and wait for me and Quat so that they can get the floor number and cards. I hand them the cards and we all walk into the elevators and head to floor 4 where the therapist is.

On floor 4 I notice that the design is the same as the lobby but it has less windows and they are placed in different spots. There is another secretary and she is nodding us through and told us that the room was the last down the hall on the right. I walk first with Heero as a point guard, Tro-tro and Quat are in the middle with Harry and Wufei is at the end where he will make sure that nobody will follow us.

I knock on the door and was told to come in, Heero pushed me out of the way gently and entered first. I was mad as I was suppose to take the entry so that nothing bad was happening but I was pushed out of the way. I was the others wince and narrow my eyes, so they didn't know, was the thought that popped into my mind. I enter next and saw that Heero was sitting in a chair and looking slightly uncomfortable but I still didn't let up my glare and the others entered silently and take the other chairs with Harry in the middle on Trowa's lap while I was next with Heero on my other side and Wufei ending the chain with Quatre on the other side of Trowa and sitting up with a straight back.

"Hello everyone, my name is Dr. Brenton but you may call me Dr. B if you would like.' we all nod but know that we are never going to call her that. 'Now who is Harrison Yuy?"

"Harry doesn't do anything so I said, "Har is the boy with the Heterochromia eyes."

"Oh yes now Harrison I will be your therapist. Now can any of you tell me what has happened?"

We all knew that Harry would talk and would want us to have left before he as forced but I knew that he would need this as I did with Father Maxwell.

"He was abused by a family member that didn't know that he was not actually related to her. He was starved, beaten, emotionally, physically and neglected. We believe that he was autism and we were hoping that you could tell us if he does."

"Now I can help you but first I need to know how long you have had him, does he do anything odd, has he been hording food and finally I will need to do a survey with all of you."

"We have had Harry for 3-4 months or so. He does some odd things like he has to have a routine and it has to be followed and if he knows something he will blurt it out and tell all of us. He has not been hording food since we got him as we had him eating regularly with snakes when he was hungry." Wufei said in a no non-sense tone of voice.

"Ok this survey is very easily, I will ask some questions and I need you all to answer then in a number from 1-5. Write them down on this paper and does Harry know how to write?"

"Of course he knows how to write." I said sarcastically to her.

I get the paper and hand it out with Trowa having two for himself and Harry. We got situated and ready for her to read the questions.

"Now I will only give you about 30 seconds to answer so that you aren't lying as it wouldn't be helpful. Now let's begin, there are 17 questions. 1 is the lowest needs work and 5 is the highest and perfect.

1: How do you feel about your safety in your house?

H-4, T-5, Q-4, Ha-3, D-4, W-5

2: How do you feel about the others safety in the house?

H-4, T-5, Q-3, Ha-5, D-3, W-4

3: How do you rank you eating habits?

H-4, T-4, Q-3, Ha-5, D-4, W-3

4: Do you have a lot of activity?

H-5, T-5, Q-5, Ha-5, D-5, W-5

5: How do you sleep?

H-4, T-3, Q-4, Ha-2, D-2, W-4

6: Do you feel wanted in the house?

H-5, T-5, Q-5, Ha-5, D-5, W-5

7: How scared are you if you are in the dark?

H-1, T-1, Q-1, Ha-3, D-2, W-1

8: How scared are you if someone leaves the house?

H-2, T-1, Q-1, Ha-4, D-1, W-3

9: How do you feel about strangers?

H-4, T-3, Q-2, Ha-5, D-3, W-2

10: If a Stranger comes into the house, how prepared are you?

H-5, T-5, Q-5, Ha-4, D-5, W-5

11: How do you feel about going to new places?

H-1, T-2, Q-4, Ha-3, D-2, W-4

12: Do you feel as if you can be mad with the others?

H-5, T-5, Q-5, Ha-2, D-5, W-4

13: How do you feel about affection?

H-4, T-4, Q-5, Ha-5, D-3, W-4

14: How do you feel about giving affection?

H-5, T-5, Q-5, Ha-5, D-5, W-5

15: How do you feel about going to the others about your problems?

H-4, T-4, Q-4, Ha-4, D-4, W-4

So it seems as if you are pretty constant and that you need some help with things but it seems as if you have a very good grasps on things that you need to do.

Now Harry he needs to be made to feel more safe in the house, he has some trouble sleeping so maybe get him a plushy to help, somewhat scared of the dark but that is pretty normal for a child. And it seems as if he doesn't like new places but that is ok but visit something new every weekend or so or he could develop a phobia of new places.

Trowa you should eat regularly or it could pass as an eating disorder and Harry could pick up on it. You have some trouble sleeping so you should either talk about it or write it down so that your subconscious could keep dragging it up.

Heero you are pretty constant with everything, you should go along with the new places thing as it could actually get worse with you and it will develop as a phobia where you won't leave the house. You are actually nervous around strangers but that's actually a good thing.

Duo you should ask about the safety of others if you are that scared, you should also talk or write about your dreams. You are a little afraid of the dark but that's normal, you should go along with the new places idea and you should allow others to show their affections in public so that you get use to it.

Quatre you are actually very good you should also talk about the safety of others in your house, you should eat regularly, you are very good at everything else but you should still go along with them on the new places so that they actually go to different places, you have a little bit of a high reading in the stranger's area but it is also a very good thing.

Wufei you are all over the place, you should eat regularly so that Harry won't pick up the habit. You should write down what you dream of or talk about it out loud, you should talk to the others about why you don't like them to go out. You should still go with them to the new places so that you can feel safe that they are alright.

So it has been almost and hour but I can tell you that we should be able to have weekly sessions for maybe 4 months or so then move to monthly sessions for about a year. Now if you will follow me we can determine if he was autism with a special machine." We all follow her to a different room across from the receptionist desk.

The room this time had a table for an examination, a machine that I have never seen before and from the others faces either had them. The room was decorated in blue and white and there were some toys in the corner. The doctor said, "Put Harrison up on the table while this machine is on we can't touch him or we will have to start over."

"Hmmm. Here Harry relax and it will be over soon. Now tell us how this works. "Hee-chan was glaring as he said this.

"The machine sees the way a brain works and he had been able to figure out that an autistic child would have a different brain signal than others. It would look as if it was going twice as fast." Now it will only take about 4 more minutes so Quatre may you go schedule your next session. And we can wait for it to end."

Quatre left and made the next appointment for Thursday as they all have it off. And we waited until the Doctor had said it was finished. Heero picked up Harry who put his head on his shoulder and held his hand for the table that was in my coat. I gave it to him and he played it until we had left.

I was with the doctor waiting for the news as Wufei had left to get the car and scout the way. Quatre and Trowa were with Heero and Harry out in the receptionist area. The doctor said,

"While he doesn't have a complete autistic brain it seems more busy than normal so I would guess that he was minorly autistic and would maybe be classified as a genius. That is all I can tell you with this machine. You would need to go to a brain doctor for a full diagnostic. Have a good day and I will see you next week." I left and told the others that I would tell them when Harry was napping.

We got into the car and Harry was in his seat when we were leave only to notice that it seems as if we were followed but lot them. We would be careful so that we can find out who it was.

When Harry was napping after lunch I sat down and told them what the doctor said.

"Well now we know so we can work around it." Trowa said in a voice that was too cheerful to him.

"Trowa you shouldn't be too cheerful. It's just not your thing." I said in a 'I am right so you must be wrong' type of voice that had them all laughing.

"Duo is right but it doesn't change anything. If anything it actually gave us answers to some of our questions as we now know why he follows a routine. It is said that autistic children something develop OCD or Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. It means that something must be a certain way or he will try to fix it." Wufei said in a teacher's voice.

"Now Harry is asleep and he should not awaken for 2 hours, lets get everything ready for his birthday party. It is in about a month's time and I want it to be perfect." I said to them in a voice that said 'do as I say of suffer my pranks'.

They all got to work and it would be perfect.

 **LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**

3rd Person POV

The party was going great, Harry was enjoying it and so where his friends. It was being held at Quatre's house and it wasn't a very large party as Harry didn't like loud things but we made it the best we could. Harry's party had a bouncy castle, they were still popular in this century as they were in the 21st century. It also had Trowa doing some Arco tricks like front flips and he tight walked for everyone.

The party only had maybe 8 or 9 people. There was Quatre, Duo, Heero, Trowa, Wufei, Harry's friends Andre, Takera and Shawn, not to mention Harry. He had made them when the teachers had followed the schedule and he started behaving and getting along with a few students.

Harry had been doing very good with therapy and we had been getting use to many new things and the last survey had shown a very good improvement in all of us. Heero hadn't realized that the war had been so bad for us but then again they had all been trained to be a soldier.

They had only been 13 when the war started and they never really had time to get through al that happened.

Heero had tried to kill himself so many times in the war as he tried to save as many people as he could but he always got injured and wouldn't tell any-one as he had been trained that way. Heero had been taught from a young age that he should never let his feelings show, he was experimented on so many times he lost track. Heero got help for the emotional abuse that he suffered, for the mental abuse he suffered as a result of being experimented on. He got the help he needed for what he did in the war, for almost killing himself.

Duo had almost got executed and was tortured by Oz, he had been shot and almost killed in so many battles. He survived the streets and survived the Maxwell Slaughter, he never got help for that. Duo had been living so long as surviving that he didn't know how to let go and be free. He got the help in the sessions and could now accept affection without thinking that the person would be killed.

Wufei had been married, then she had been killed and he and went and fought in the war. He had been tortured many times, he fought for Justice and had been told that it would get him killed. He watched as his family had been killed when the colony L5 had been destroyed, he watched as the people he loved had been almost killed in the 2 wars. He watched as his lovers joined the preventers and risk their lives many more time. Wufei had gotten help to get over the fact the he was scared that every time someone left, the might never come back and he got help to get over the destroyed remains of his home and family.

Quatre had been told that he was born in a test tube, he had been ignored by his family until his father had said that he would be the heir. He thought that his father was weak, Quatre never believed that pacification had been the answer. He had to fell all the emotions of all of the people when he fought. He went crazy when he created the Zero system and he almost destroyed a colony and so many people. He almost killed his love and made him forget all of his memories. He had fought to get peace for so many things, and people. He got help for the mental breakdown, for the eating problem that he developed after the war as he couldn't eat certain things without some flashbacks happening.

Trowa never knew who he was, he didn't have any memories up until he was 4 then he was noname. He was abused by the officers and mechanics where he worked, he had been almost killed by Trowa Barton. He killed Trowa Barton and used his name as his own. He killed for the war, he sacrificed everything for the war. Trowa had meet his love, he was almost killed by his love. He forgot everything, he remembered, he fought for his life, freedom and peace for so long that he always forced himself to remain in a perfect view of the world where he could do anything. He got help for everything, the abuse, forgetting and remembering his life, he got help for everything he did.

The pilots had gotten the help and had improved their life, they now helped Harry with his problems. Harry was having a blast at his party and as it was almost over he was yawning and getting tired. He could feel that something bad would happen, he wanted his brothers to be safe.

As the party ended he got all his new toys into the trunk and waited for his brothers to get him into his seat. It was as they were driving to the circus when they noticed that they were being followed, the car was pushed up to the gate on the side of the road and they were pushed off the side and down the small hill. Harry was the only one awake as he had been protected by the seat he was in. Harry was forced from the car and into another while the other man that they were with had started getting the car into a position where they would be not easily seen by anyone. As Harry was getting driven off he sawed before he was knocked out Heero getting out and the look in his eye said that they would get him back and that they loved him.

The others got out with some difficulty and they promised that the Leamin Clan would be destroyed by them and nobody would every save them form their wrath and they would get their little brother back if it was the last thing they would do.

 **LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**

 **There were 3'894 words in this chapter.**

 **This was posted on Sunday, September 11th, 2016**


	7. Chapter 6

Thank you everyone for reading my story.

 **LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**

I don't own Gundam wing/ AC or Harry Potter

 **Important** **Notice: I had to restart my Laptop and lost all of my files. I will keep updating this but it will be slower. If you noticed that this is different then just ignore it. I will fix it when I get my laptop up to the same proformae as last time.**

 **LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**

Pairings:

Trowa/Quatre

Heero/Duo/Wufei

Harry's will be decided later!

Warnings: Slash, lemons, Emotional Abuse, Physical Abuse and Neglect, Character Death, Fluff, Autism, Polygamy

 **LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**

 _ **Previously**_ _: As the party ended he got all his new toys into the trunk and waited for his brothers to get him into his seat. It was as they were driving to the circus when they noticed that they were being followed, the car was pushed up to the gate on the side of the road and they were pushed off the side and down the small hill. Harry was the only one awake as he had been protected by the seat he was in. Harry was forced from the car and into another while the other man that they were with had started getting the car into a position where they would be not easily seen by anyone. As Harry was getting driven off he sawed before he was knocked out Heero getting out and the look in his eye said that they would get him back and that they loved him._

 _The others got out with some difficulty and they promised that the Leamin Clan would be destroyed by them and nobody would every save them from their wrath and they would get their little brother back if it was the last thing they would do._

 **LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**

 **Chapter 6: Saving Harry**

Heero's POV

We didn't expect this; I didn't expect this. Harry's gone but I promise to myself that I, no we will get him back no matter what.

The first thing that we need to do was tell everyone that we were taking time off so that we could find Harry. The second part was to find where they were taking him, but I already have an idea of where he is. I think, no I know that they would have taken him to the main compound.

The main compound was on Earth in Ulah, Holked that spans over 2 hundred kilometers and there were almost 3 hundred members and it is thought to be impenetrable, but we will prove them wrong. We will rescue Harry and we will make them regret taking him from us.

 **LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**

 **3 Weeks Later**

This operation will be crucial to getting Harry back.

It had been 3 weeks since he was taken from us and it showed, Duo was getting agitated more often and was slipping into street slang more, which is a sign that he was scared and upset as he takes great time to speak properly. His braid was loose and his hair was everywhere, while he had very big bags under his eyes.

Wufei was tense as a string pulled between 2 clamps and wasn't sleeping very well. He was very distant from us. He had black bags under his eyes while his hair was messed up and tangled.

Quatre was worried and stressed out because he was feeling all of our emotions as they were too strong for him to fully close off. He had his company closed down for the next 3 weeks where he would need to head back. He had red rimmed eyes that showed that he was crying a lot and clumpy hair.

Trowa was the worse off of us because he was the closest besides me. He closed down for a while but he was better now but wouldn't be one hundred percent until we have Harry back. He had black bags under his eye while his hair was messy and his bang was clipped back.

I was a mess, I knew that. With my hair fizzed up from my worry and sharp cobalt blue eyes trained for any weakness. I was not sleeping well with my little brother gone and missing. I had bags under my eyes that were so black they seemed to be endless.

We couldn't get the preventers involved or they will take Harry away and that would devastate us. We had to do everything ourselves or we would lose him and we weren't prepared to give Harry up after we get him back.

This operation will get us the information that we need for our rescue mission as we don't have any pictures of where he is and we need to plan how to get him back. We had an informant coming to give us the information.

The operation involved Wufei going into the compound and sneaking to see if Harry is where we think he is and he had just left so we have maybe 4 hours before he got back.

Knock, Knock. It was heard everywhere in the motel that we were using and it brought all of us out and to our guns. I took the door while Duo looked out of the side window to see who it was. Duo signaled that it was the informant.

"Who is it?" I yell out.

"It's Wittle Blould. I'm here for our appointment." The man that was now identified as the real informant as he answered the question correctly.

I open the door and pull him in with my arm. I don't look outside as that would look suspicious and we need to not attract any more attention. I glared at the informant because he looked calm and collected and I wanted him to start.

"Now you are Heero Yuy and company right?"

"Yes now answers our questions or we will force you to." I answered the question angry, why can't he just get started.

"What do you want to know?"

"Tell us what you know about the Leamin Clan." Duo demanded of him and he better answer or he would be getting the Oz treatment. Which basically means that he would be tortured until he answers our questions.

"The Leamin clan was once a proud clan of Polygamous worshipers that believed that they were going to heaven for what they did was what God wanted them to do. About at the start of the first war about 48 years ago they were almost whipped out by the government at the time and was reduced down to maybe one hundred members and they started reproducing children so that they would get the membership back up to the old numbers of 1 thousand members all over the globe.

The members account to about 1 hundred now with more every day. The compound was created maybe 21 years ago by the leader who said that God wanted them to get the compound so that they could live with him close to their hearts. It has 2 hundred kilometers of area with about 123 kilometers uncharted and non-inhibited by the people. The main house has 9 bedrooms that are on the blueprints with 4 bathrooms and 2 kitchens with 1 living and dining hall.

There is no basement plans for the house or any other as the ground is too hard for anything to dig it up and all the houses are off the ground so that when it floods the house will still be standing. There are about 37-38 more houses on the compound. They all have 7 bedrooms with 4 bathrooms along with 1 kitchen, living room and dining hall.

The guards carry fire arms and have permission to shoot any trespassers and there is a watch tower that looks over the roods leading up to the compound with at least 3 men in there at one time. The guard's routine had doubled in the last 2 weeks or so and it had gotten tighter than usual.

The women are allowed to collect food between hours 2-4 after then they prepare dinner and eat with their kids or with their husbands if they are allowed. The women pray for at least 3 hours a day. They are the house cleaners and they do all of the chores.

The girls are trained to be obedient for the get go and are forced to marry when they get their first blood which is about the ages of 11-14. They are married and are pregnant before a year is over.

The males are trained to be abusive and that they have control of the women and that they aren't allowed to disagree with them. They are married when they are 17 and they have to have a child before a year or they are forced in a training camp that makes them have sex with others.

The leader is a man that is said to be the prophet and cannot do any wrong. The man was said to be very sick and he was trying to find his youngest grandchild as he had the markings of being a prophet as he has the two different colour eyes. The child is said to have been found and is receiving training as we speak and he will be presented before the clan in 3 months or so.

This is all of the information that I can recall but if you have questions you can ask."

"How do you know all of this? I do believe that this is not public knowledge." I said in a demanding tone.

"I have a spy in the Clan that gives me information."

"What is the routine of the guards?" Quatre asked in a sweet tone, that through off the informant's game.

"So there are guards all the time but they travel in pairs of 2 with them constantly walking. They are about 10 minutes between the rounds. They walk around the outside where they look for anything out of the ordinary and they carry guns and they are allowed to shoot if you trespass. On the inside you have more guards that runs in the same way as the other guards but they are opposite, which means that when one goes one way the other goes the other.

Now around the houses there are guards that patrol those areas are more of the youth getting to know the area and get ready for their jobs when they are promoted to actual guards. But around the main house there are very real guards that keep everyone not allowed off the area and will not hesitate to shoot even members if it call for it.

The guards change at 12 am, 4 am, 8 am, 12 pm, 4 pm and 8 pm. The guards in the watch tower have walkie talkies that are on the same channel as the guards and can tell them if they see anyone trespassing or if they see anyone trying to escape the compound. The watch tower guards change at 12 am, 6 am, 12 pm and 6 pm. That's all I know of the guards."

"How do you know that this information is correct?" Trowa asked, more like demanded to know. It was the first time that he had spoken since this had hit the 2nd week mark at least to us.

"I know that this information is right as I have more than I spy in the rank and all of the information is the same. If you do not believe me than you will just have to find out if by yourselves."

"If we find out that you have lied and we are caught. If we find you again, we will not hesitate to kill you." I state as I get him to the door and he leaves.

I close the door and we wait for Wufei to get back to tell us what he found out. Wufei arrived 3 hours later and every one was planning how to get onto the compound without being found out.

"So Harry is being held in the main house on the second floor at the bedroom to the left. It has 3 locks on the door along with 2 locks on the window. It looks like Harry hasn't been let out and he was fed properly but it seems as if he isn't eating as it seems as if he lost some pounds.

Harry has been crying by the red eyes but what I saw was that they were trying to get Harry to trust them but he took them all out with a few kicks. Harry had a few meltdowns but shut down completely when his grandfather had visited. We need to save him within the week as I heard a conversation about transferring Harry to a different compound that was used as a training camp."

"Ok, we know where he is, how to get in and the schedule of the guards." I said to them and we made plans for the rescue that would take place on Saturday which was 2 days away. As it would take that long just to get ready and in position.

 **LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**

It was Saturday. The day that we would save my little brother, no our little brother. I knew that the others consider Harry to be their little brother as well and it didn't bother me as I loved them as a lover or a brother.

The plan went perfectly at the beginning. They had entered the compound without being found and had entered the house only to have to have Duo open the locks on the door. I opened it only to find a bucket to the face, or it would of if I didn't block it. I found myself being hugged by Harry tightly. I kept ahold of him until he had left the house and were about to leave the forest but Harry and Quatre stopped us as they sensed people with in sighting distance of the cars.

It was worrying and I had the perfect sight of them. It seems as if they had found the vehicles, it wasn't too bad but it was worrying but we had extra's stashed but they were on the other side of the compound and we wouldn't' be able to get across the compound with everyone watching for us as it will be found out soon that Harry was taken out and probably taken off the compound.

"We need to knock them out, we won't be able to get to the other side without getting caught as the alarm should be going off in a few minute." I tell them.

"Ok. Quatre you stay here with Heero and Harry to watch that nobody comes up behind us. Me and Trowa will go and knock out the guys while Wufei goes ahead to make sure that nobody was coming that way." Duo stated as he took charge in the face of this problem.

"Alright. On go we will start this operation.' I wait for maybe a minute until I said, 'Go go go go." I hug Harry to me as the others leave so that this will be successful and we can help Harry. I wanted to help but I had Harry and I didn't want to let him out of my arms until we were safe.

The operation went smoothly after that and we were in the motel that we had rented out. I had put Harry down to sleep when I noticed that a bruise on his arm and I notice that it wasn't fresh maybe 2 weeks old or so. We needed to get out of town but we can't, not until we had the Leamin Clan disbanded or to get them to never promise to touch a hand on Harry's head.

It took 3 more weeks but we finally got them to write a contract that they would never touch Harry again for how long he shall live.

 **LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**

By the time that 2 months had passed since we had saved Harry from the Leamin Clan, we had pulled Harry out of school since he was being bullied and the teachers weren't stopping it. Harry was coming home in bruises, cut and scraps. Harry had pulled away from us after the kidnapping but after the help from therapy and us talking and being ourselves had broken through.

Harry had started pulling away again but this time it took until Harry almost stopped eating completely before we could get him to open up. Apparently Andre, Takera and Shawn were only pretending to be his friends until they figured out what type of person he was.

The bullying had gotten so bad that Harry wouldn't even leave the house except when he had therapy or when they went on the Sunday visits. Harry withdrew from school after 4 months in and he never went back.

He was tutored by Wufei who didn't have anything to do all day. He helped with the lions and tigers and practiced his acrobatics that he was progressing very well. He was almost ready to start with martial arts and other things. Harry had his moments that he didn't like touch but always got right out of it when he noticed that he had something to do.

Harry was progressing with his studies and Duo had said that Harry was a very good drawer. I notice that Harry was very good with his hands and got him some arts and crafts that he really likes. I noticed that he liked to feel the soft things so Wufei actually got him a stuffed wolf that he really liked and carried it around everywhere.

Harry was now the proper weight for someone about the age of 6 for his age of 8, but with him not eating and all it showed as he was still in the full car seat and they can't even have him a booster seat yet as he wasn't tall or weight enough to get out of it. He liked it so we kept it and he still fell asleep when we drove somewhere, he also liked to be held more than most but I figure that it was just a reaction to the abuse that he suffered.

I like where we are and I really don't want it to change but I knew that it wouldn't change. I was prepared this time for when the Terrorists get information about Harry as he still had the numbers in his head from when Vernon had forced him to remember it.

'This is the life.' I thought as Harry and Duo yelled at each other for getting the other one wet and as I chuckled I was then wet. I looked up and see Harry and Duo grinning at me and yelling as I dive after them to get them back while the others raise their eyebrows at us until they get wet and join in.

 **LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**

 **There are 3103 words in this chapter.**

 **This was posted on Sunday, September 18th, 2016.**


	8. Chapter 7

Thank you everyone for reading my story. I have lost internet so this story will be updated very slow from now one.

 **Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break-**

So this is the third time that I am writing this short chapter and I will not be putting the word count anymore as I don't have that system anymore and my spelling mistakes are going to be more often as I can't always find them when I read through and I don't have a beta.

 **Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break-**

Chapter 7: **Remus**

It's been almost 11 years since I had last saw my cub and bonded. I missed them but I knew that I would see them again.

I had moved to the colonies as it stopped my transformation as they didn't have a full moon as they always had a special moon that was never full but never empty. I was teaching at a University that catered to many war orphans that were too old to be taken in my relatives or someone who's relatives didn't want them.

I was an English professor that was doing an assignment about the gundam boys that had saved the Earth and Colonies when they were young 2 twice. I got a lot of essays back that help relevant answers but some where just gossip and what they knew about them.

I gave them back with a zero as they were suppose to tell me what they would of felt if they had been a gundam pilot. They redid the essay and got very good marks.

I had returned home one night and retired to bed when I heard a knock at my front door. I got up and open the door only to notice that it was the dean and I quickly let him in and he sits and when I offer him tea he takes it and tell me that he is here because he wants to tell me something. I tell him that he can tell me anything and I won't get mad.

He tells me that he wants to have a relationship with me and when I tell him that I already in a relationship with someone he get mad and I call the police and they arrest me for breaking and entering as the dean had told them that this was a students home and I had come to rape them. I was locked up for the night until they had the information that it was my house and that the dean was the one that lied to the police and when he was arrested I found myself out of a job.

I stayed there until I got a letter by owl that said that I was wanted for a job with hogwart teaching D.A.D.A. I accepted it and told them that they didn't need to worry about me being a werewolf as I had found out that the colonies had stopped the transformations for the rest of my life.

I was at hogwarts for a week when I was told that I was also needed to find out where Harry Potter was as he hadn't shown up 2 years ago at what was suppose to be his first year. I was mad when I found out and the Headmaster had to go to the hospital wing for a broken arm form where I had broken it.

I was told to stay in my room until I had control over my wolf and I agreed and I left them again a week later when I was calm enough that I wouldn't kill the headmaster if I saw him again.

It took me almost a year before I found out that Sirius was under my nose and I had him in my rooms before anyone could question why there was a grim in Hogwarts. I hugged him when he turned into a man and I told him everything that had happened when he had finished showering and grooming himself.

I was held and told him that we had to find out where our pup was as he was missing and I had a very bad feeling that he would be hurt if the headmaster found him first.

 **Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break-**

 **This was posted on October 15th, 2016.**


End file.
